stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Why catch them All?
"Why catch them All?" is the 6th episode of Season One and the 6th episode overall of Stupid Mario Brothers. Description Mario and Luigi are having fun riding their quad when an unexpected visitor appears. Overview Mario and Luigi receive a letter from a bewildered and lonely Bowser. For the day's activity, Mario and Luigi grow their mustaches. Three months later (and after a quick shave), the brothers decide to ride go-karts. While enjoying a very leisurely ride, they are suddenly attacked by a strange object. The brothers find a mysterious person hiding nearby who introduces himself as Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer from Kanto City. A very confusing conversation ensues. Synopsis Mario and Luigi walk to the mailbox, and once again, they find a letter from King Bowser. The Koopa king tries to convince them he didn't want to hurt them, but Mario doesn't believe him. The duo then decide to regrow their mustaches, which they do so in the span of three months. They then decide to ride their go-kart for the day. Before they take off, their mustaches begin to itch, so they decide to have a quick shave, pulling their mustaches off The two make their way to the battlefield, laughing along the way. Suddenly, the Mario Brothers begin screaming, as a weird object lands in front of their car, barely missing them. They get off the go-kart and Mario picks up the object. Luigi quickly spots someone in the distance, who seems to be the one who threw the ball. A man pops out of his hiding place and starts to dance to the Pokemon theme song. After he stops dancing, Mario and Luigi approach the man, and Mario asks who he is. The man reveals his name is Ash Ketchum from Kanto City. When Mario asks why he threw his ball at them, Ash says he's trying to collect all the Pokemon and that he mistook them for a rare Pokemon. After getting nowhere with the questions, Mario suddenly remembers where he heard Ash's name. Apparently, Ash attempted to shove Donkey Kong into one of his Pokeballs not too long ago. Mario tells Ash to stay away from them, and Ash quickly and ashamedly obeys. Meanwhile, at Wario's house, Wario and Waluigi are sitting around. Waluigi asks Wario what he wants to do and he suggests they watch The Golden Compass; however, Waluigi refuses, saying that the movie sucks and suggests they watch Lord of the Rings ''instead. This makes Wario angry and he grabs Waluigi by the overalls and shouts that he hates ''Lord of the Rings, Peter Jackson, and him (Waluigi). After a brief pause, they decide to go bug the Mario Brothers. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Voice of Bowser * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum Locations * The Mailbox * The Battlefield * Mario's Backyard Letters * Fourth Letter from Bowser Weapons * Pokeballs Production Notes Character Revalations * Mario states that nobody likes Ash, an opinion that is reinforced in many subsequent episodes. Series Continuity * Ash makes his first appearance in this episode. He also performs the Pokedance for the first time. * For the first time, Mario and Luigi ride their go-kart. Trivia * The background song while Mario and Luigi are go-karting is called "Happy Together" by the Turtles. Goofs * A cameraman's shadow is clearly visible when Mario and Luigi "shave" their mustaches and when they take off on their quad. * Ash doesn't come from Kanto City, but from Pallet Town. Additionaly, there is no such thing as Kanto City because it is a region. * When Mario and Luigi are screaming, the viewers can hear a little sound in the background that could possibly be Matt Provencal. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 6 Category:Season One